


Mop up the Mess

by allislaughter



Series: Copper Wires [13]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too long after the Space Police Incident, GCBC finds he has to help Benny with something that has been concerning him since the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mop up the Mess

After the "Space Police Incident", after they made it back to Earth, President Business was quick to call him back to work, and Benny seemed oddly quick to encourage him to leave. After that, a few days passed before he knew it, having gotten so caught up with everything that piled up in the short time he was gone. It seemed unnatural that he'd have so much work after being gone only a few days, but then again, a lot of other things he dealt with seemed just as unnatural.

As soon as he had the chance, he realized that he hadn't seen any sight of Benny since the incident. Normally it wasn't cause for worry, but intuition told him otherwise, and he drove straight from work to Benny's house, admittedly abusing the police sirens to get there sooner.

He jumped out of the police car the moment he got there and frowned at the sight of a familiar set of retired astronauts, all talking to each other outside the airlock, the two men them clad each in a red and a white spacesuit and the two women in professional, normal clothes. Lenny glanced up at him and elbowed Kenny to gain his attention, and Jenny and Penny looked up and waved him over.

"We heard about the incident," Jenny said as if it were an apology.

"Didn't realize Blu's brother was such a jerk," Penny winced as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Kenny nodded and sighed. "We've been trying to get a hold of Benny…"

"But he hasn't responded to any of us," Lenny finished. "Not even Jen."

"Wait, what do you mean not even me?" Jenny frowned at him.

"Yellow, really?" Kenny asked, lifting his brow. He sighed and looked at Bad Cop. "Anyway, we're trying to get in to check on him, just in case…"

"Yeah, yeah, move aside," Bad Cop mumbled, trying not to show his own worry. He tapped in the key code, "530453080", and paused before hitting enter as he saw something floating just behind him. He turned to see Lenny floating upside down, staring curiously at the number.

"Oboe shoes?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bad Cop frowned at him. He turned back around before getting an answer and jabbed the enter key. The five of them piled in through the airlock and Penny let out a low whistle.

"Wow, really?" she asked. "All of this? The moonbase, the airlock…"

"Maaan," Kenny agreed. "I know Blu has it bad, but all of this? To cope with things?"

Good Cop smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but please be quiet for now."

Kenny nodded and they then followed Good Cop through the house, towards the sound of a conversation, or rather an argument…

They ended up in a workshop where they could see a few unfinished devices and robots as well as multiple plans for spaceships tacked to the walls alongside almost twenty handwritten poems about spaceships. Benny paced the center of the room, holding his mop in his hand, and Kenny and Lenny cringed simultaneously while Bad Cop motioned for the astronauts to stay quiet and out of sight.

"I just don't get why he hates me so much!" Benny cried before his face changed dramatically to one of annoyance, though his previous tears were still in his eyes. He spoke in a different tone, out of the side of his mouth, and waved the mop slightly. "Because he's right and you're crazy, Benny."

Benny sniffled and glared at the mop. "I am NOT crazy!"

"Says the guy who can't leave the house without a spacesuit," Moppy countered. "Who gets so hyper whenever he sees a spaceship."

"That- That doesn't mean I'm crazy," Benny insisted.

"If you weren't, then why would everyone else say you are behind your back?" Moppy asked snidely. "Why would you let that stupid cop beat up your brother before stopping it?"

"R-Rocket was being a jerk," Benny argued, exasperated. "He needed some kind of lesson…"

"Face it, Benny," Moppy retorted. "You were _happy_ to see Rocket get beat up like that. You sick freak."

Benny scowled and tried to hold back his tears. "You shut up!"

"You're going to be all alone now because everyone's going to realize how much of a crazy jerk you actually are," Moppy told him. "And you _hate_ being alone, don't you? That's why you have _me_ , right? Didn't you want to be more like your stupid cop friend who's never alone?"

Good Cop gulped and ushered the astronauts away. "You four, go back to the living room."

"I'm pretty sure we should help him," Jenny whispered, frowning.

"I'm going to," Good Cop told her. "But I don't want you four here. Okay? I'll take care of it."

The other three glanced at Jenny, waiting for her instructions. She nodded at them and motioned for them to follow her away. As soon as they were around the corner, Bad Cop looked in on the scene where Moppy and Benny were still having the abusive conversation.

_"We should have done something from the start,"_ Bad Cop admitted.

_"I hope we're not too late,"_ Good Cop agreed.

Bad Cop nodded and marched into the room. "Spaceman!"

Benny looked up and gasped, hiding the mop behind his back. "B-Bad Cop! W-What are you doing here?"

"Benny," Bad Cop continued. He put his hands on Benny's shoulders and stared at him. "Benny, you have to listen to me. What I'm going to tell you is important."

"Bad Cop, you're scaring me," Benny whimpered.

He let out a breath and lifted a hand to take off his glasses, looking as best he could into Benny's eyes. Benny let out a small gasp and almost dropped the mop, but tightened his grip again. "Benny," Bad Cop told him softly. "Moppy _isn't real_."

"W-What?" Benny stuttered. He could vaguely see the frown, and Benny shook his head. "Of course he's real!"

"He's NOT real, Benny!" Bad Cop insisted.

"Shut up!"

"He's just a mop!" he continued. "You can't let him BE real!" Good Cop switched in and stared at Benny pleadingly. "You… You can't let him become a part of you. Become your bad side…"

"B-But…" Benny glanced behind him at the mop. "But I never…"

"This isn't like me with Bad Cop," Good Cop continued. "I needed him because I couldn't handle things on my own. We balance each other out; that's the point of persona logic. We both do what we think is right, even if this clashes sometimes, but right now we both need you not to let Moppy be real. He's not a good person, Benny. You know this."

"B-But I…" Benny sobbed.

Bad Cop coaxed the mop from Benny's hand and let it drop to the floor and then hugged him. "There are better ways to handle your insecurities than to imagine a mop insulting you with them and making you feel worse. I know you don't want to be alone, but space is your thing, not _this_. Moppy may have been fine for coping in the past, but do you really want to keep it up forever?"

Benny buried his face into Bad Cop's chest and clutched his jacket closely. He cried for what seemed like ages and then finally turned his head to breathe heavily, tears falling silently. "Cops, what's it like never being alone?" he asked on a whisper. "I hate being alone. I was all by myself when I almost died in space- I would have died if they hadn’t found me… I don’t want to be alone…"

"You would hate having a mop as your second self even more, dear," Good Cop assured him, kissing the top of his head fondly. "And you don't have to be alone right now. I'm here, and your friends are here too."

"They are?" Benny asked, glancing up warily at him. "B-But if they saw _that_ , they probably think I _am_ crazy…"

"Nonsense," Good Cop told him. "You're just under stress and talking to yourself, just like plenty of other normal people do. I told you before, both of us are sane, and everyone will be there for you no matter what."

"Do I _have_ to stop talking to the mop?" Benny mumbled.

Bad Cop frowned and slipped his sunglasses back on. " _Yes_. Look, we'll find a healthier way for you not to be alone later, but for now we should go see your space pals."

Benny nodded quietly, wiping his tears and he followed Bad Cop back to the living room. As soon as they walked in, a mass of pink fur tackled Benny.

"Benny, are you alright?" Uni-Kitty asked, wrapping her front legs around him and nuzzling into his chest.

"Uni-Kitty?" Benny asked. "B-But the Cops said it was just my…" He sat up and looked around, eyes wide. "You guys are here too?" he asked. "Emmet, Lucy, Metalbeard, Batman… President Business?"

"Why'd you say my name last?" President Business asked with a frown. "I was worried too. Bad Cop, you should have told me what happened with the Space Police."

Bad Cop straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Sorry, sir…"

"Kenny and Lenny called all of us over," Lucy explained.

"How'd you get here so quickly, anyway?" Jenny asked, lifting her brow. "Batman, don't you live all the way in Gotham…?"

"I took the Bat-Mobile," he answered. "It's super-fast."

"Seriously though," Emmet asked. "What happened? They said it was an emergency."

Metalbeard shuffled, doing his best not to rip off the roof with his height. "If ye be needin' any assistance, Benjy, ye can always call on your ol' friend Metalbeard."

"Or any of us," Penny added.

"Except me," President Business said. He shrunk down at everyone's glares. "W-What? I'm busy running a major corporation most of the time- Okay, fine, you can call me too."

"You… You all came here for me?" Benny asked, accepting Good Cop's hand to help him back to his feet.

"Of course!" Uni-Kitty told him. "You're our friend! And friends stick together no matter what!"

Benny quickly teared up again, but he smiled as he sobbed and tried to wipe away his tears.

"Are you crying or… or laughing?" Lenny asked, concerned.

"Both!" Benny answered. "Y-You guys! You're so great! Omigosh, I can't believe you…!"

After a while of conversing and comforting, everyone began to file out and leave, except for Good Cop who stayed behind with Benny, watching him closely.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

Benny shrugged. "I don't know. Not yet. Maybe one day. But without Moppy..."

"I’m serious," Bad Cop interrupted. "Just because I have two sides doesn’t mean everyone should. It’s my thing. And your thing is space. Don’t let that jerkface brother of yours ruin that for you."

Benny nodded, closing his eyes. "Okay… Can you stay with me tonight, though? We can watch that TV show you like. I have a guest room you can stay in too."

Good Cop smiled. "Okay."

They ended up on the couch together, watching the newest episode of "Throw the Brick at Him", eating freeze-dried strawberries as they watched. At some point, Bad Cop realized his arm was over Benny's shoulder, holding the spaceman close.

He didn't care enough to remove it, though he did purse his lips, becoming deep in thought.


End file.
